<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wishes by flyingpiranhas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22656718">Wishes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingpiranhas/pseuds/flyingpiranhas'>flyingpiranhas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, M/M, Oral Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:49:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22656718</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingpiranhas/pseuds/flyingpiranhas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim wakes up to a confusing surprise. Things just get stranger from there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James T. Kirk/Spock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>335</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wishes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This little fic is inspired the Deep Space 9 episode "If Wishes Were Horses". I watched it and just thought about how it would work if it happened on a different ship, and thus this was created. It's been sitting on my desktop for ages and I finally cleaned it up and decided to post it. Don't need to have watched DS9 at all, this is a standalone. Can also be read as AOS or TOS. Just some good ol' Kirk and Spock.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>              When Jim awoke to the feeling of warmth against his side and the subtle spicy smell he had come to associate with Vulcan, he assumed it was residual sensations from a pleasant dream. When these feelings failed to dissipate, he opened his eyes and jolted halfway up. He was met with a sight he had only ever fantasized about. Next to him, lounging languidly on his side with head supported by one hand was his First Officer.</p><p>              “Spock! What are you doing here?” Jim exclaimed. He started to sit up the rest of the way but was stopped by a hand gently holding him back. He suppressed a shudder at the feeling of that superheated hand spread across his bare chest.</p><p>              Spock quirked an eyebrow at him and began ghosting his thumb over Jim’s collarbone without lifting the pressure keeping Jim pinned with his torso half propped on his elbows. “I should think my intentions are quite clear,” he replied. Jim had never heard Spock speak in such a low, rumbling tone, and it sent waves of warmth through his groin.</p><p>              With no further warning, Spock’s lips were touching his neck. Jim gasped and managed to roll away to face Spock from the other side of his bed. “Are you feeling alright? I could call for Bones,” he tried.</p><p>              The Vulcan’s dark eyes seemed to smolder as he followed Jim until he was at his side again. Spock placed a hand on each side of Jim’s head to hover over him. “I’ve noticed your attentions. The way you react to my presence during our chess games matches the signs you show before engaging a romantic partner,” he said. Jim flushed. This seemed to please Spock as he leaned down to nuzzle his heated cheeks.</p><p>              “But… That isn’t exactly new. What brings this on?” Jim asked. “Oh God maybe it’s me. Is there something wrong with me?” If things weren’t so excruciatingly real, Jim would have wondered if this was a hallucination. But Spock’s heat and the lips that were resuming their journey along his neck were too real.</p><p>              “Do you not desire me?” Spock inquired. Was that a trace of humor in his voice?</p><p>              Jim sighed and found himself tilting his head as gentle bites and licks began to accompany the kisses. “That’s not what this is about. You aren’t yourself.”</p><p>              A hand cupped Jim’s cheek and Spock’s face returned meet his eyes. “I am here, and I am willing. I want you. Why do you fight this?” When Spock’s lips met his, Jim felt his resolve fading. Several chaste kisses were finally followed up by a more passionate one accompanied by the swipe of a tongue along his lips.</p><p>              Jim tangled a hand in Spock’s hair and tried to gather his thoughts. “Why am I fighting this?” he retorted. After a pause, he found he had no follow up to that. “Why am I fighting this?” he asked again to himself. Giving in to a long-held desire, Jim let his hand drift down to run along one gracefully pointed ear. He could only describe the sound Spock made as a purr. This time, he surged up to meet Spock’s kiss. His mouth was as hot as Jim had always expected, and he kissed with the single-minded intensity he used in all he did.</p><p>              Spock let himself be pushed now so that Jim could switch their positions. He had only just settled over the Vulcan and leaned in for another kiss when he heard his computer chirping. He groaned and delivered a final nip before going over to answer the com.</p><p>              “McCoy to Kirk. You’d better get to the bridge. Now.”</p><p>              “Be right there. Kirk out.” Jim twisted to narrow his eyes at Spock. “I get it now. Did Bones put you up to this? I can’t believe he got you on board with this ridiculous prank.” Heat rose to his cheeks. If it was a prank, it meant Spock didn’t actually want him while he had admitted to his own enthusiastic desire.</p><p>              Spock rose to follow him and now ran his hands up and down Jim’s sides before settling on his hips. “I can assure you, Dr. McCoy had nothing to do with this. Is it so hard to imagine me holding affection for you,” he soothed. <em>It is when you’ve been ignoring my every attempt to flirt, </em>Jim thought bitterly.</p><p>He sighed and shook his head. “I’m sorry. But Spock, we need to get the bridge. Please let me go.”</p><p>              A thumb hooked itself in the waistband of Jim’s sleeping pants and began to toy with the elastic. “Surely it could wait,” Spock murmured in his ear. Jim regarded his First Officer with renewed suspicion. Now that was strange. Spock would never try to shirk duty. Being close to death never even stopped him.</p><p>              Jim quickly pulled on a uniform and straightened his hair before he could be accosted again. Gleaming dark eyes following his every movement, testing Jim’s resolve. “Look, I have no idea what’s going on here now, but I will figure it out.” He hopped into his boots and strode out of his quarters with Spock hot on his heels.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>              Jim was batting off Spock’s grasping hands when the turbolift opened to reveal a startled Vulcan. Any enjoyment at throwing off his First Officer enough to cause a brief reaction was quickly replaced by his own confusion.</p><p>              “Spock?” he stammered. Spock, the real one, not the one trying to bury his face against his neck, regained his composure and stepped back to allow Jim and his Vulcan barnacle to enter the bridge. Everyone else, on the other hand, were doing nothing to disguise their emotions. Uhura smiled with smug amusement. Sulu and Chekov both openly gaped. Bones seemed mostly gleeful, but also a little disturbed.</p><p>              Then Jim noticed several other strange things about the bridge. A samurai stood solemnly next to Sulu, a dog sat panting happily at Bones’ feet, and Uhura’s station somehow looked awash with moonlight in a way the defied logic. Soft harp music drifted through the air.</p><p>              “Captain…” Spock began, reaching out to presumably pull him away. The other Spock honest to God <em>growled</em> and moved to block Jim. The real Spock hesitated, regarding his double for a few seconds before withdrawing.</p><p>              “Would you stop,” he snapped at the Spock with arms around his waist who was now trying to rest his head on Jim’s shoulder. He pinched the bridge of his nose and thought about how tired he was of this. The form at his side suddenly vanished, and when he turned the doppelganger Spock was gone. To Jim’s dismay, everyone seemed as shocked as he was.</p><p>              “Captain. There have been reports of some rather odd events all over the ship,” Spock intoned. Jim had to bite back a juvenile retort, and instead settled into his chair. He had a feeling things were only going to get stranger from here.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>              Jim threw himself down onto his sofa when he finally made it back to his quarters. Only minutes after the spontaneous space anomaly that had threatened the ship vanished by commanding everyone to <em>stop believing </em>in it of all things, Jim had been approached by Sulu’s samurai friend who revealed himself to be a member of an alien race who wanted to study the phenomenon of “imagination” in humanoids by bringing their imaginations to life. The samurai thanked Jim for his help and vanished with a mysterious goodbye, saying that perhaps his people would be in contact again. All of it led to an incredibly unusual, and exhausting, day. Added to that was the knowledge that now his entire bridge crew knew that an amorous Spock was a regular part of Jim’s imagination.</p><p>              He had just removed his boots and was debating indulging in a nightcap before bed when his door chimed. “Come in,” he groaned. Was Bones really stooping so low as to make a late-night call to start mocking him?</p><p>               Instead, Spock strolled in and raised an eyebrow as he observed Jim halfway paused in removing his sock. “I apologize for the late visit. I could leave, if you would like,” he said.</p><p>              Jim hastily finished pulling off the sock and stood. “No, of course not. I wanted to say sorry myself. I know what you saw on the bridge, and I don’t want it to cause any disruption between us. I would never let my… flights of fancy get in the way of our professional relationship.”</p><p>              Spock took a few steps further into Jim’s quarters. “It is understandable. Vulcans have disciplined minds that prevent such wandering thoughts, but many members of the crew summoned odd things with their imaginings. From my understanding, the human mind can postulate things in their minds without actually desiring them.”</p><p>Spock was giving him an out. A chance to laugh and agree that it was all part of the human quirk to imagine even unintended things like the space anomaly. Instead, Jim shook his head. “I didn’t intend to cause you any discomfort. We can just pretend it never happened.”</p><p>Several moments passed in silence before Spock spoke again. “Is that how you imagine me? So possessive and demanding?” Jim was stunned. He had gotten adept enough at reading his First Officer to pick up on his curiosity and… hope?</p><p>“Not always,” Jim admitted. Spock drew close enough that a small step would be all it took to come into physical contact.</p><p>“I found myself intrigued by his behavior. Your past partners have always been more docile,” he observed. Jim shrugged.</p><p>“I guess recently. But I’ve had partners who were more assertive types.”</p><p>Spock suddenly closed the gap between them and Jim inhaled sharply as a hand gently caressed his face. “Then that was a reflection of your desires?” Jim could only nod.</p><p>The hand on his cheek moved to slide into his hair and pull him into a kiss. He had been right in how he imagined the heat and intensity of Spock’s kiss. He groaned into the kiss as a tongue pushed its way into his mouth and wrapped an arm around Spock’s back to draw him in closer.</p><p>“Vulcans do not often kiss. I hope my performance is adequate,” Spock murmured as they broke for air.</p><p>“Oh God, Spock. You’re doing just fine by me,” Jim groaned.</p><p>As the kiss resumed and continued to heat up, Spock began to guide Jim backwards until he felt his legs hit his bed and he was shoved down to his back. The green flush on Spock’s face and the gleam in his eyes as he swept his gaze over Jim’s recumbent form was better than anything he could have constructed in his mind. He quickly scooted up the bed into a more comfortable position before his shirts were tugged off and Spock pounced. Blistering kisses and nips were delivered to his neck and Jim’s hips bucked of their own accord. He wrapped his legs around Spock’s waist to bring him down until he felt the answering ridge of arousal against his.</p><p>Spock’s mouth began to explore his collarbone and chest. Jim stopped him to frantically pull off the Vulcan’s shirts, mussing his normally perfect hair. He used the opportunity to recapture Spock’s lips. He broke off to catch his breath. “I want you,” he panted, raking his nails down Spock’s back. The Vulcan growled and suddenly slid down the bed to undo his uniform pants and yank both them and his underwear down in one go. Before Jim could plead with him, a mouth descended to take his erection down.</p><p>Jim wondered how Spock had become so skillful at this, but a clever twist of tongue vanished all thoughts except need from his mind. His hand came to rest on the back of Spock’s head. The gentle cradling turned to pulling at silky black strands when his pleasure built to an alarming level. “I’m going to finish if you don’t stop,” he panted. Spock’s dark eyes flicked up to meet his, but instead of stopping he began to speed to twin motions of his mouth and hand. Jim groaned and arched his back helplessly as the waves of his orgasm overtook him.</p><p>After swallowing all Jim had to offer and giving his cock a few parting licks that made him shudder, Spock slid back up the bed to cup Jim’s face in his hand and offer a sweet kiss. Jim tried to wiggle away, but strong arms tightened around him. “I want to return the favor,” he purred. A low growl rumbled through Spock’s chest as he released Jim. He shimmied his way down the bed in order to divest Spock of his perfectly crisp uniform pants. In his years of exploits, Jim had seen all matter of alien genitals. The long green hued cock that sprang out to meet him was not particularly exotic, but in that moment, it was the most incredible thing he had ever seen. He eagerly began to lave the member with attention, enjoying the sensation of playing with the double ridged head with his tongue. Spock’s choked off moans informed him his partner was enjoying it just as much.</p><p>When he sensed even Vulcan patience was coming close to an end, Jim took the cock into his mouth and bobbed his head until a warning tap to his head broke his rhythm. Jim just moaned his assent and continued his work until the warm rush of cum filled his mouth. Spock’s attempts at keeping quiet met their breaking point and he let out on long groan as he finished.</p><p>Jim pushed himself back up to collapse beside his flushed partner. “Even better than I could have imagined,” he grinned. Spock quietly rumbled his agreement and pulled Jim against his side. He turned his head to hide his goofy grin against the Vulcan’s side. Maybe he owed a thank you to Sulu’s samurai.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>